One Tree Hill: Secrets and Dating
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: When Haley takes Nathan's side, Lydia and Jonathan begin to date behind Haley and Nathan's backs. Jamie's basketball team must pass a test or risk forfeiting the next game. Sophia and Quinn bond. Chris babysits Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own the song referenced (** _ **Milkshake**_ **by Kelis).**

It was Monday morning and Jamie was in his office going over the basketball scores. Sophia entered the office.

"Hey," Sophia said.

"Hey sweetie," Jamie said. "What's up?"

"I accidentally put my license in your wallet," Sophia said.

"Why did you put your license in my wallet?" Jamie asked.

"Pregnancy brain," Sophia said.

Jamie got out his wallet and opened it.

"Yep," Jamie said handing Sophia her license. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Sophia said. "Hey, they're having a karaoke night here on Saturday."

"I don't sing in front of people anymore," Jamie said.

"I know," Sophia said. "I'm going to sing."

"You are?" Jamie asked.

"Of course I am," Sophia replied.

Sophia began to dance and sing.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!" Sophia sang. "And they're like, it's better than yours. Damn right! It's better than yours! I can teach you. But I have to charge!"

Rimkus walked into the office while Sophia continued dancing.

"Sophia," Jamie said.

""My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!" Sophia repeated. "And they're like, it's better than yours. Damn right! It's better than yours! I can teach you. But I have to charge!"

"Hello Mrs. Scott," Rimkus said.

Sophia gasped and turned around.

"Oh hi," Sophia said embarrassed. "How long were you there?"

"Ever since 'My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,'" Rimkus said.

"I've got to go to work now," Sophia said. "See you at home Jamie."

Sophia left and Rimkus looked at Jamie.

"We have a problem," Rimkus said.

"My wife's dancing skills?" Jamie asked.

"Be nice," Rimkus said. "Listen, half of your basketball players are failing History."

"What?" Jamie asked.

"If they do not make at least a C on Friday's exam, then your team will have to forfeit Friday's game," Rimkus said.

"Why did you wait to tell me until today?" Jamie asked.

"I don't want to hear it," Rimkus said. "You abruptly took a week off of work to go see your uncle."

"I brought you a t-shirt," Jamie said.

"They don't pass, they don't play," Rimkus said.

"Yes ma'am," Jamie said.

Rimkus walked out of the office.

"Welcome back to reality," Jamie said.

"I heard that!" Rimkus shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jonathan arrived at the elementary school library. He was surprised to see Lydia was already there organizing books.

"Lydia?" Jonathan asked.

"You're late," Lydia said.

"What are you doing here?" Jonathan asked. "I thought you got banned from here."

"My mom talked to Rimkus and I'm back," Lydia said.

"So what does this mean for us?" Jonathan asked.

"As for us, my mom took my dad's side and agrees with him that we shouldn't date," Lydia said.

"This stinks," Jonathan said.

"Actually," Lydia said before giving Jonathan a kiss. "We can date in secret."

"I don't know," Jonathan said. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't," Lydia said.

"Okay," Jonathan said. "Where should we go on a date?"

"Well obviously we can't go to my mom's café or seafood restaurant," Lydia said.

"How about a movie?" Jonathan said.

"I don't watch movies," Lydia said. "Which is perfect because my parents would never suspect that I'd be at a movie theater!"

Chris walked into the library.

"Not so fast," Chris said. "Chris Keller heard every word."

"Uncle Chris," Lydia said. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father asked me to keep an eye on you while you organized books," Chris replied.

"Please don't tell my parents," Lydia begged.

"And please don't tell Chase," Jonathan said.

"Chris Keller won't," Chris said. "I can tell you like each other and I will keep your secret."

"Thanks Chris," Jonathan said. "Goodbye."

"Oh no," Chris said. "Chris Keller is staying."

"Okay," Lydia said. "You can help organize books."

"Okay," Chris said as he began putting books on the shelves.

"Chris," Jonathan said. "We organize the book alphabetically by the authors' last names. So Barbara Park doesn't go next to Mary Pope Osborne."

"Oh," Chris said.

Jonathan and Lydia began to laugh.

"Stop making fun of me!" Chris whined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jamie sat on the bleachers waiting for his team to arrive. Once they arrived, Jamie stood up.

"Everyone sit down!" Jamie shouted.

"Sir yes…" the team started to say before Jamie cut them off.

"I said sit down!" Jamie shouted. "I do the talking!"

The team sat down and Jamie stood on the gym floor facing them.

"Now I was in my office this morning going over the scores of the last three games and Principal Rimkus stopped by," Jamie said. "She rarely shows up to my office, but today she showed up wanting to talk about the team. And you know what she said?"

The team stayed silent.

"She was concerned because half of you are failing History!" Jamie shouted. "Now I made it clear that when you signed up to be on my team, that grades are important! Rimkus informed me that if you do not pass Friday's History exam, then we have to forfeit Friday's game!"

Jamie could see the worried looks on everyone's faces.

"Yeah!" Jamie shouted. "It's bad and it's unfair to your teammates who actually work hard and are passing their classes! Now there will be no practice today or at all this week! Everyone just needs to go home and study! I would hate to forfeit a game during my first year as basketball coach! For those of you who are passing your classes, I am very proud of you and I'm sorry that we might have to forfeit because of your teammates! Now get out of my sight!"

The team left and Jamie turned around to see Nathan and Keith standing there.

"You heard that didn't you?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said nodding his head.

Jamie, Nathan, and Keith sat on the bleachers. Nathan and Jamie explained what was happening to Keith.

"Remember when I didn't let you play your Gameboy for a week when you didn't participate in circle time?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Keith said.

"Well Jamie might have to do something similar," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Some of the players on the team haven't been doing well in their History class and if they don't pass the test on Friday, then there won't be a game and we'll have to forfeit."

"But that's not fair for the players who aren't failing," Keith said.

"I agree," Jamie said. "It's not fair, but without enough players, we can't play."

Keith gave Jamie a hug.

"I love you Big Brother," Keith said.

"I love you too Little Brother," Jamie said.

"I understand if you don't feel like watching him," Nathan said.

"No, it's okay," Jamie said. "Keith always knows how to cheer me up. Besides, you and Mama deserve to go out to dinner."

"Thanks," Nathan said.

Jamie and Nathan shared a hug and Nathan kissed Jamie on the forehead.

"Don't forget me," Keith said.

Nathan gave Keith a hug and a kiss as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chris and Jacob were at Chris's house sitting on the couch.

"Do I get to stay the night?" Jacob asked.

"Not today," Chris said. "Maybe some other night."

"I like it when you babysit me Grandpa Chris," Jacob said.

"You're welcome," Chris said. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes," Jacob said.

"Chris Keller knows you've been through a lot lately," Chris said. "If you want to talk, I'm here for you."

"I lied to Mommy and Daddy," Jacob said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"I told them Grandpa Wade made me go with him," Jacob said. "I wanted to go with him. Then I got scared and when Nathan took me home, I said that Grandpa Wade took me."

"Why didn't you just tell them the truth?" Chris asked.

"I thought they wouldn't like me anymore," Jacob said.

"Listen," Chris said. "You don't ever have to worry about that. You're parents will always love you not matter what."

"They will?" Jacob asked.

"Of course," Chris said.

"Are you mad at me?" Jacob asked.

"No," Chris said. "Actually, I am kind of mad at you. You should've told your teacher that your Grandpa Wade was there. You shouldn't just leave with people."

"I'm sorry," Jacob said. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not," Chris said.

"It's my fault that Grandpa Wade might go to jail," Jacob said.

"No it's not," Chris said. "He knew he wasn't supposed to be there and he knew he shouldn't have taken you."

"Why do people hate Grandpa Wade?" Jacob asked.

"He's not a very nice person," Chris replied.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Sometimes people just aren't that nice," Chris said.

"That's sad," Jacob said.

"It really is," Chris said.

"I love you Grandpa Chris," Jacob said.

"I love you too," Chris said.

"Are you going to tell Mommy and Daddy on me?" Jacob asked.

"No," Chris said. "This will be our secret."

Chris and Jacob shared a hug.

"I'm glad I have you as a grandpa," Jacob said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sophia was at Baker Man helping Brooke close. After they finished, Brooke looked at Sophia.

"Thanks for helping me close up shop," Brooke said.

"You're welcome," Sophia said.

Brooke looked at Sophia and could tell she was showing.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Brooke asked.

Sophia realized she was showing.

"Oh," Sophia said. "I seem to be a little pregnant don't I?"

"Congratulations!" Brooke cheered.

Brooke and Sophia shared a hug.

"It's a girl," Sophia said. "We're naming her Amber."

"I'm so happy for you," Sophia said. "You know, Quinn is pregnant too."

"Really?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said. "With twins."

"Wow," Sophia said.

After leaving work, Sophia walked across the street to Karen's Café. Once inside, she noticed Quinn sitting at a booth eating pancakes.

"Hey Quinn," Sophia said.

"Hey Sophia," Quinn said before noticing Sophia's baby bump.

"I know," Sophia said. "There seems to be a baby in my belly."

Quinn stood up.

"See?" Quinn asked. "I have one too."

"Brooke tells me you're having twins," Quinn said.

"I am," Quinn said. "A boy and a girl. We're naming the boy Connor and the girl Rose."

"Well have a seat," Quinn said.

Sophia sat down and ordered some pancakes and sausage. As Sophia and Quinn ate, they talked about their spouses.

"Clay is so excited about the pregnancy," Quinn said. "He loves being a father."

"I bet he does," Sophia said. "Have you guys told Logan?"

"Not yet," Quinn said. "How's Jamie with your pregnancy?"

"Jamie is really happy," Sophia said. "He can't wait to be a father."

"What was his reaction to the news?" Quinn asked.

"He was so excited and he hugged me," Sophia replied. "How did Clay react to your news?"

"Well he put his hand on my stomach and said 'You have two people in there'," Quinn replied. "And then he told me that I'm going to blow up like a balloon."

"What?" Sophia asked.

"It's true," Quinn said. "I mean I'm 2 months along and I look 4."

"I'm 3 months along," Sophia said. "I'm due in April."

"I'm due in May," Quinn said. "I keep having May babies."

Sophia began to laugh.

"Sorry," Sophia laughed.

"No, it's okay," Quinn said. "It is very funny."

Sophia looked at her phone.

"I completely lost track of time," Sophia said. "I promised Jamie I'd be home for dinner and I just stuffed my face with breakfast food."

"Well it was nice hanging out and talking with you," Quinn said.

"You too," Sophia said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jonathan left out the kitchen door and began walking down the sidewalk. About 2 blocks from the house, Chase pulled up in his car and rolled down the window.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked.

"To the library," Jonathan said.

"Where are you going?" Chase repeated.

"To the library," Jonathan said.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked once again.

"Would you quit asking that?" Jonathan asked.

"If you tell me where you're really going," Chase said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the movies," Jonathan said.

"Not on a school night," Chase said.

"But I finished all my homework," Jonathan said.

"Get in the car," Chase said.

Jonathan got in the car and buckled his seatbelt. Chase began to drive.

"I did finish my homework," Jonathan said.

"I know, but I said no going to the movies on a school night," Chase said.

"But Keri will be sad if I stand her up," Jonathan said.

"Keri?" Chase asked.

"My girlfriend," Jonathan said.

"You're girlfriend?" Chase asked. "That was fast. Just the other day you were moping about Lydia."

"Yeah, well I'm dating Keri now," Jonathan said.

"What's her last name?" Chase asked.

"Russell," Jonathan said.

"Keri Russell?" Chase asked in disbelief.

"No relation to the actress," Jonathan said.

"You should call her," Chase said.

"Okay," Jonathan said getting out his phone and calling Lydia.

"I'm almost there," Lydia said when she answered. "I had to eat dinner before my parents would let me go to the 'library'."

"I'm so sorry Keri," Jonathan said.

"Keri?" Lydia asked.

"I'm with Chase right now and he said I can't go to the movies on a school night," Jonathan said.

"Oh," Lydia said.

"So how about Friday Keri?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure," Lydia said.

"I love you," Jonathan said.

"You do?" Lydia asked. "I mean I love you too."

"Bye," Jonathan said.

"Bye," Lydia said.

Jonathan hung up his phone.

"Well I'm glad to see you're over Lydia," Chase said.

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "So tomorrow can I do my homework at the library?"

"You're not going to see a movie," Chase said.

"No, I'm serious," Jonathan said. "I want to do my homework at the library."

"How will I know you're actually at the library?" Chase asked.

"I will text you pictures every 10 minutes," Jonathan replied.

"Make it every 5 minutes and it's a deal," Chase said.

"Okay," Jonathan said.

The next day at the Tree Hill Library, Lydia and Jonathan were sitting at a table doing their homework.

"Our first official date," Lydia said. "This is more my style."

"This is nice," Jonathan said.

"Yeah," Lydia agreed.

Jonathan and Lydia shared a kiss. Unknown to them, Andrew Martin was hiding behind a bookshelf, and was taking pictures of them on his phone. After he was done taking pictures, Andrew walked to Karen's Café where Haley was cleaning off the tables.

"Hey Mrs. Scott," Andrew said.

"Hi Andrew," Haley said. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if Lydia was here," Andrew said.

"She's at home, but not to be rude, she doesn't like you," Haley said.

"She's not at home Mrs. Scott," Andrew said. "I have something I'd like to show you."

Nathan walked into the café.

"Oh and Mr. Scott's here," Andrew said.

"What are you doing here Andrew?" Nathan asked.

"You guys need to sit down because I have some pictures to show you," Andrew said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Wednesday afternoon, Jonathan sat on the living room couch watching TV. Chase came downstairs.

"Are you done with your homework?" Chase asked.

"I didn't have any today," Jonathan replied. "I finished all my work at school."

"Jonathan," Chase said. "Have you ever been to a beach?"

"No," Jonathan replied.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Chase asked.

"When?" Jonathan asked.

"Right now," Chase said.

"Okay," Jonathan said.

At the beach, Jonathan, Chris, and Chase walked along the ocean.

"This sand feels strange," Jonathan said.

"I like it," Chase said.

"I agree with Jonathan," Chris said. "Chris Keller hates the sand. The only reason I'm not wearing shoes is because I don't want to ruin my awesome shoes."

"I still can't believe you spent $200 on shoes," Chase said.

"Oh those shoes are long gone," Chris said. "I went to steal them back and I couldn't find them. But then I found shoes that were much better."

"So you stole them?" Chase asked.

"No, I traded them out for the cheap shoes I was wearing," Chris said.

"That's still stealing," Chase said.

"No it's not," Chris said. "It's called trading."

As the waves hit their feet, Jonathan backed up.

"Oh my god that is cold!" Jonathan said.

"Of course it is," Chase said.

Chase kicked water onto Jonathan.

"Why?!" Jonathan shouted. "Why would you do that?!"

"It's not that bad," Chase laughed.

"Yeah it is," Chris said.

"Thank you for agreeing with me," Jonathan said.

"Hey look, there's Nathan," Chase said pointing ahead of them.

Nathan ran over to them.

"You!" Nathan shouted pointing at Jonathan. "You stay away from my daughter!"

"Nathan?" Chase asked. "What's going on?"

"He's been seeing Lydia after I made it clear it wasn't okay!" Nathan shouted.

"Is that true Jonathan?" Chase asked.

"Yes," Jonathan said nervously.

"I mean it!" Nathan shouted. "Stay away from my daughter!"

"Yes sir," Jonathan said.

"Nathan," Chase said. "He is only 15 and I don't appreciate you coming up to him and screaming at him. And I don't appreciate you ruining our good time."

"My daughter is 13!" Nathan shouted. "So sue me!"

"Nathan," Chris said. "Question. Is $200 too much to spend on shoes?"

"Yeah," Nathan said. "Never spend more than $50 on shoes."

Nathan pointed at Jonathan once more.

"I better not see you around my daughter again!" Nathan shouted.

Nathan walked off and Chase looked at Jonathan.

"Is that why you've been so secretive?" Chase asked. "Have you been seeing Lydia?"

Jonathan nodded his head and tears began falling from his eyes.

"Hey," Chase said softly. "Don't cry."

"Am I grounded?" Jonathan asked trying not to cry.

"No," Chase said. "But why didn't you feel you could tell me about dating Lydia?"

"I was afraid you'd be mad at me," Jonathan replied.

"Of course not," Chase said.

"Well now it doesn't matter," Jonathan said. "Now I can never see her again."

Chase embraced Jonathan tightly and Jonathan burst into tears.

"It's okay," Chase said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Wednesday night at storm hit Tree Hill. Rain poured really hard, thunder was loud, and there was lot of lightening. The storm knocked the power out. Jonathan couldn't sleep, so he went to the living room and sat on the couch.

As Jonathan sat on the couch, he thought about Lydia and what Nathan had said to him. He couldn't believe that Nathan had threatened him like that.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Jonathan turned around to see Chase.

"Me neither," Chase said.

Chase sat down on the couch next to Jonathan.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked.

"I don't know," Jonathan replied.

"Nathan is just really protective of his children," Chase said. "But that's no excuse for the way he treated you."

"Hey, I'm sorry I cried," Jonathan said.

"Come here," Chase said.

Jonathan moved closer to Chase and Chase put his arm around him.

"You do not have to be sorry for crying," Chase said. "In this house, we are honest about our feelings and if you ever feel like you have to cry, just go ahead."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course not," Chase said. "You just have a simple case of you like someone and the parents disapprove of you."

"How do I get rid of it?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know," Chase said. "I wish I did."

"This storm is kind of spooky," Jonathan said.

"Yeah," Chase said. "I hope there's no ghosts."

"Do you think my parents would be proud of me today?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't think so," Chase said. "I know your parents would be proud of you."

"I miss them Chase," Jonathan said. "I miss them so much. Why did they have to die?"

Chase embraced Jonathan tightly as Jonathan began to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nathan sat at the kitchen bar at the Scott household while Jamie paced the kitchen.

"Will you please stop?" Nathan said. "You're going to cause the kitchen floor to collapse."

"I'm freaking out!" Jamie shouted. "The game is in tomorrow and if they don't pass the test, then they can't play! If they can't play then we'll have to forfeit! And if we have to forfeit, I'll die!"

"Dramatic much?" Nathan asked.

"I just need some water," Jamie said.

Jamie got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and drank it really fast.

"Okay son," Nathan said. "I know what'll cheer you up. A nice long run on beach."

"Good idea," Jamie said.

Later at the beach, Jamie and Nathan were running along the ocean.

"Okay," Nathan said. "On the count of 3. 1, 2, 3!"

Nathan and Jamie stopped where they were.

"Feel better?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Jamie replied. "Thanks Daddy. I mean Dad. I need to stop doing that. I'm 22."

"It's okay Jamie," Nathan said. "You're never too old to call me Daddy."

"Thanks Daddy," Jamie said.

"Hey, do you want to see where your mother and I got married?" Nathan asked.

"I've been there," Jamie said.

"No," Nathan said. "Where we got married the first time."

"Sure," Jamie said.

Nathan and Jamie put their flip-flops on and Nathan led Jamie up the beach to a building.

"You and Mama got married in the Tree Hill Whaling Museum?" Jamie asked. "Not very romantic."

"It was before the museum was there," Nathan said. "It was a nice field with a tree."

"Do you have a picture?" Jamie asked.

"I did," Nathan said. "But when your mother went on tour with Chris Keller, I got drunk and set in on fire. Let's change the subject. So how are you feeling about being a father?"

"I'm feeling a little nervous," Jamie said.

"I felt the same way," Nathan said. "With you, Lydia, and Keith. The nervousness never goes away."

"Can I tell you something?" Jamie asked.

"Of course," Nathan said.

"I'm really scared," Jamie said. "I know HCM runs in our family. I know I don't have it and Lydia, Keith, and Lily don't have it, but I'm scared that Amber will have it."

"It is a possibility," Nathan said. "But I wouldn't worry about it now. Just stay positive."

"You're right," Jamie said. "Stay positive. I'm positive. I'm positive my daughter will be healthy and I'm positive the team will pass the history exam and we won't have to forfeit."

"That's the spirit son," Nathan said. "The Ravens will pass that test. That's so Ravens. Hey, did you know _That's So Raven_ is coming back?"

"Yes, and I'm so excited," Jamie said. "Now let's get something to eat. I'm hungry."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the video referenced (Paste by Brookers).**

Haley was counting the money at Scott and Keller's Seafood Joint closing up. Chris arrived and sat down at one of the tables.

"Haley," Chris said. "Do you have a minute?"

"No Chris," Haley said. "I don't want to see that old _YouTube_ video of the girl talking about how she likes to eat paste again."

"It's acid free its photo says," Chris said impersonating the the video.

"I don't want to see it right now," Haley said.

"Look," Chris said. "Chris Keller just wants to talk."

Haley sat down.

"You dropped your watch into the lobster tank again didn't you?" Haley asked.

"No," Chris said. "Okay maybe. But that's not what I want to talk about. Look, are you aware that Nathan confronted Jonathan yesterday at the beach?"

"Yeah," Haley said. "I talked to him about that. I don't agree with Nathan confronting a 15 year old, but I do agree that he shouldn't date Lydia."

"He's a nice kid Haley," Chris said. "Did you know the reason he's in foster care is because both of his parents died when he was 5 and none of his family members want him?"

"That's horrible," Haley said.

"He's been in and out of home for the past 10 years," Chris said.

"I didn't realize," Haley said.

"Chase wants to adopt him and officially become his father," Chris said.

"Oh wow," Haley said.

"Jonathan is not a bad kid, he's really nice and he really likes Lydia," Chris said. "You should give him a chance. He's had a hard life."

Later at home, Haley and Nathan sat on the couch while Haley told Nathan what Chris had informed her.

"I feel like such a jerk," Nathan said.

"Me too," Haley said.

Nathan got up.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked.

"I'm going to apologize to Jonathan," Nathan replied.

Nathan drove to Chase's house. Jonathan was sitting on the front steps. Nathan parked, got out of his car, and sat on the steps.

"Hey," Nathan said.

"I didn't even go near her today," Jonathan said.

"I came to apologize," Nathan said. "I'm sorry I confronted you on the beach yesterday. It's just, Lydia's my daughter and the thought of her dating scares me. But that is no excuse for how I treated you and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Mr. Scott," Jonathan said.

"I've thought about it and I've decided that it's okay with me if you date my daughter," Nathan said. "But please promise me that you won't break her heart."

"I promise," Jonathan said. "Thank you Mr. Scott."

"You can call me Nathan," Nathan said.

"Thank you Nathan," Jonathan said.

Chase pulled up in his car and got out.

"Nathan!" Chase shouted.

"Chase," Jonathan said. "It's okay. He came to apologize."

"Oh," Chase said.

Nathan stood up and walked over to Chase.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk yesterday," Nathan said.

"Thank you," Chase said.

Nathan got in his car and drove off. Chase sat down on the steps next to Jonathan.

"So?" Chase asked.

"He said I can date Lydia," Jonathan said.

"That's great," Chase said. "Now let's go inside and make dinner."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Thursday night, Jamie was sitting on the bleachers in the high school gym. Chuck walked into the gym and sat next to his best friend.

"Hey," Chuck said.

"Hey," Jamie said. "How did you know I was here?"

"Sophia texted me," Chuck replied. "She had a feeling that you'd be here and said to tell you that you left your phone at home and wants you to bring a chicken salad home."

"My mom always craved chocolate when she was pregnant with Lydia and Keith," Jamie said. "Sophia keeps craving chicken salads."

"I keep craving chicken salads too," Chuck said. "Hey, maybe I'm pregnant."

"Very funny," Jamie said.

"So what are you doing here?" Chuck asked.

"I'm just thinking," Jamie said. "Tomorrow the team might have to forfeit because half of them are failing History. They have to pass tomorrow's exam."

"That's bad," Chuck said.

"Yeah," Jamie said.

"Chris told me Jacob willing left with my dad and then lied about being forced into the car," Chuck said.

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yep," Chuck said. "My 3 year old son lied to me."

"I'm sorry," Jamie said.

"Thanks," Chuck said. "Jacob now knows my dad is scary."

"Did the police catch your dad?" Jamie asked.

"No," Chuck replied. "Wade Scolnik is still out there."

"I'm sorry," Jamie said.

"Thanks," Chuck said. "I'm sorry about the team."

"Thanks," Jamie said as he buried his face onto Chuck's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked.

"Burying my face in your shoulder," Jamie replied.

"Stop it," Chuck said. "That's weird."

Jamie lifted his face up.

"My father lets me bury my face in his shoulder when I'm upset," Jamie said.

"Well I'm not your father," Chuck said. "Best friends don't let best friends bury their faces in their shoulders. Best friends hug and then play basketball. Loser buys the winner ice cream."

"You're right," Jamie said. "I like root beer floats. Keep that in mind when I kick your butt."

"Well I like chocolate malts," Chuck said. "Which is what you're going to buy me when I kick your butt."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jamie arrived home carrying two containers with chicken salads in them. Sophia was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"I got two chicken salads," Jamie said.

"Thank you so much," Sophia said taking both salads. "I'm starving."

"Which is why I got them both for you," Jamie said.

"So how are you feeling?" Sophia asked.

"I'm upset, but whatever happens will happen," Jamie replied. "What's important is that I have you."

"That's so sweet," Sophia said as she grabbed a fork and began eating one of the salads. "I would totally kiss you right now, but this baby in my tummy wants salad."

Jamie began to laugh.

"You always know how to cheer me up," Jamie said.

The next afternoon after school, Jamie walked into Rimkus's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Rimkus said. "I wanted to let you know that your players passed the exam. You will not be forfeiting the game after all."

"Thank you so much!" Jamie cheered. "I would hug you, but that's weird."

"I'm looking forward to seeing the game Mr. Scott," Rimkus said.

"Thank you," Jamie said.

Jamie walked back to his office. Once inside, he excitedly jumped and squealed.

"Don't do that," Jamie said aloud to himself. "You are 22 and you're going to be a father. But no one's around."

Jamie jumped and squealed once more. He then turned around to see Lydia.

"Oh Lydia," Jamie said as he stopped jumping. "What's up?"

"I missed the bus and I was wondering if you could give me a ride home," Lydia said. "Why were you jumping and squealing?"

"The team passed the exam and we don't have to forfeit the game," Jamie said.

Jamie squealed once more.

"You're 22," Lydia said. "Grow up."

"What's your problem?" Jamie asked.

"My problem is that I'm starting to see how unfair the world…" Lydia started to say before Jonathan walked up to her.

"There you are," Jonathan said. "I've been looking for you all day."

"Jonathan," Lydia said.

"Your father told me that it's okay with him if we date," Jonathan said.

"He did?" Lydia asked.

"Yes," Jonathan said.

Jonathan and Lydia shared a kiss.

"Want me to walk you home?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes please," Lydia said. "Later Jamie."

Jonathan and Lydia walked off and Jamie scratched his head.

"When did that happen?" Jamie said aloud.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As Jamie walked out of the high school gym Friday night, Nathan walked up to him.

"Well the Ravens won," Nathan said.

"They sure did," Jamie said.

"I just wanted to let you know that Sophia took your car," Nathan said. "I'm going to give you a ride home."

"Thanks," Jamie said.

As Nathan drove towards Jamie and Sophia's house, he and Jamie talked about their week.

"So then I apologized for being a jerk and let him know I was okay with him dating Lydia," Nathan said.

"Wow," Jamie said. "Lydia dating. Before you know it, Keith will be starting college."

"Let's not talk about that," Nathan said.

"I know you told me not to worry about this now, but HCM does run in our family," Jamie said. "Grandpa Dan had it and Uncle Lucas has it. There is a chance that Amber will have it and I can't shake off the fear that my daughter will have to go through that."

"Just know that whatever happens, it's going to be okay," Nathan said.

"Thank you Dad," Jamie said.

Nathan pulled up to Jamie's house.

"Here we are," Nathan said.

"Are coming inside?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry, I can't," Nathan said. "I have to go home."

"Well thanks for the ride Daddy," Jamie said.

Jamie and Nathan shared a hug and then Jamie got out of the car. When Jamie entered the house, he walked into the living room to see Sophia sitting on the couch. Jamie sat down next to his wife.

"Sorry I took the car," Sophia said. "I was feeling nauseous and just wanted to go home."

"It's okay," Jamie said.

"I can't believe that in 6 short months, we're going to be parents," Sophia said. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Me too," Jamie said. "I am kind of scared considering there's a huge chance Amber might have HCM."

"HCM?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "It runs in my family. I don't have it, my dad doesn't have it, and Lydia and Keith don't have it, but my Grandpa Dan had it and Uncle Lucas has it."

"What exactly is HCM?" Sophia asked.

"It's an enlarged heart," Jamie said. "Cardiomyopathy."

"So there's a chance our daughter will have it?" Sophia asked.

"Yes," Jamie said. "But like my dad says, whatever happens, it's going to be okay."

"Yeah," Sophia said.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll make us some dinner," Jamie said.

"Thanks," Sophia said.

Jamie gave his wife a kiss and went upstairs. Sophia got out her phone and began looking up HCM.

"Please don't let my baby have this," Sophia said.

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
